Wild Heart
by WolfieRed23
Summary: To most, Princess Nesrin of Pars is the perfect image of a princess. But she is so much more. When Pars falls to Lusitania, Nesrin is given the chance to show Pars who she truly is alongside her brother, Arslan, the future king of Pars if she has anything to say about it, and all of their allies. And by breaking her chains, the wild heart will release and fly like the wind.
1. Chapter 1:Before the War

**Hi everyone! So, this is a new story I'm writing. Well, actually it was written almost a year ago, and I held off on posting it. Then my laptop screen broke and I couldn't get to my files. So, I'm posting it now so I don't lose it again. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Nesrin, princess of the kingdom of Pars, sat in the royal library, reading as usual. The 10 year old princess had her silver hair flowing down her back gracefully, her deep blue eyes trained on her reading as her ladies-in-waiting stood further back, keeping her within their sight. Of course, with her shocking silver hair, pale skin and deep blue royal gown, she stood out amongst the dark shelves of the library. Of course, the added dark blue mask she wore around her face made her stand out from a crowd even more. Not a single person in Pars, outside of the royal family and the higher ranking military, knew what the princess' face looked like.

The princess continued to read until the wind blew her hair and she closed the book a nanosecond after. Putting the book back, Nesrin made her way to the hallway and began to make her way to her room.

"Lady Sister!" A voice suddenly cried. Turning, Nesrin smiled an unseen smile as her older brother, Arslan, ran towards her, grinning.

"It is good to see you, brother." Nesrin smiled.

"You as well. How do your studies fare?" Arslan asked as the two siblings began to walk side by side.

"Very well, I learn something new every day." Nesrin nodded. "What of your sword training with Vahriz?"

"It is well." Arslan answered a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You were outmatched again today, weren't you?" Nesrin teased slightly.

"How is it you know everything about me without me saying a word?" Arslan asked as he looked away.

"The wind whispers everything to me, remember?" She said.

"Ah, yes. I suppose I forgot." He chuckled.

"Well, I bid you well, brother. I would like to rest in my room." Nesrin said as they reached her bedroom.

"Very well. I shall see you tonight?" Arslan asked. Nesrin smiled as she bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"You shall." With that, the siblings went their separate ways. However, instead of laying down to sleep, Nesrin went into her closet and pulled out a simple white dress with a blue bodice. Quickly, she changed and threw on a cloak as well. She then made her way to the wall and silently opened a secret entrance. Turning to her ladies-in-waiting, the princess instructed, "None are to know I left, understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness." The ladies bowed. Satisfied, the princess ran down the passageway as fast as she could.

* * *

Nesrin had taken a liking to escaping the palace when she was very young. It was the only time she could safely reveal her face and act like a regular girl. Days like today, when her father, Andragoras III, returned were the days she could most easily sneak out and mingle amongst the peasants. As she walked, the princess played with the bell pendent she wore around her neck. It was simple in design, a bell with a few wind like sweeps on the handle that hung from her neck low enough that it touched her stomach.

As she made her way through Ecbatana, Nesrin eventually made her way to the wall where the slaves worked. As fast and quietly as she could, she climbed the steps and hid on the wall, watching the slaves work, as she so often did.

Suddenly, she heard yelling from the city. Looking over the wall's other end, she watched as knights ran throughout the streets, yelling something she couldn't make out.

"What the hell's going on?" She whispered, her refined tongue having slipped away with her princess guise. Just then, she heard a voice.

"So, where are we going?" That was Arslan, she knew that.

"Wherever I tell you!" Another voice answered. Turning, she watched as her brother and another boy, a Lusitantian soldier if she was correct based on his uniform, climbed up to join her.

"Brother?" She called.

"Lady Sister!" Arslan cried as he ran towards his sister and hugged her.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Nesrin asked, looking from her brother to the Lusitanian.

"No way am I gonna tell you!" The boy cried.

"He's holding me hostage." Arslan answered.

"What?!" Nesrin cried.

"Why you little-?!" The boy cried as he pulled on Arslan's ear. "If you want your brother to live, you won't say a word, got it girl?!"

"And if I refuse?" Nesrin asked, her right hand going for the dagger she had hidden at the back of her dress while her left hand splayed her fingers out as the wind began to increase.

"You won't." Arslan cut in, shooting a look that told his sister to stand down.

"…Alright. I won't say anything." Nesrin agreed. The boy seemed to relax somewhat as he released the crown prince and made his way to look at the slaves below.

"You sure have a lot of slaves here." The boy commented.

"Well, of course we do!" Arslan said. "That's further evidence of our kingdom's prosperity. Why would you want to run away?"

"Huh?" The boy asked as he looked at Arslan as if he were an idiot.

"It isn't all that much work. And you'd never want for food or shelter." Arslan continued, oblivious. "Not a bad life once you accept it. Certainly better than what you-"

"Yeah, rich boy?! And what would you know about _my_ life?! Huh?!" The boy demanded.

"Very little. But if children like you are being sent to war." Arslan said.

"You fought in a war?" Nesrin asked, trying to keep the awe she felt out of her voice.

"Of course I did! I'm a Lusitanian soldier! And who are you calling 'child'?! I'm 11 years old!" The boy cried.

"Only 11? That's my age as well! You truly are a child!" Arslan cried in sympathy. The boy pushed the crown prince, causing him to fall to the ground with his sister behind him.

"Not in my kingdom! I'm a Lusitanian soldier! A warrior! Devoted to the god of Yaldabaoth and pledged to rid this world of heathens!" The boy declared, pointing his sword at the royal siblings.

"Why is it you so despise those who don't believe?" Arslan asked.

"Why do you vow to kill all who are different?" Nesrin added.

"Our god is just." The boy said as he lowered his sword. "He treats all people as equals. The same cannot be said for your kind. Just look at your system of slavery! It's cruel and barbaric! Our god won't tolerate something so inhumane!" As the boy spoke, all three children looked at the slave yard, watching as a slave was beaten for falling. Nesrin couldn't stop the tears from forming as she felt empathy for the slaves, not for the first time. As the boy pointed at the siblings, they turned and met his eyes. "Hear me heathens, all men are equal!" The two stared up at the boy, having never heard this sentiment before. "Except for people like you who don't follow our god's teachings! You can be treated differently and killed as we see fit!" The boy proclaimed as he held his sword aloft.

"Sure, that's logical." Arslan muttered.

"Seems a little hypocritical to me." Nesrin added.

"What was that?!" The boy demanded, glaring at the siblings.

"Nothing at all!" The siblings said in unison, though Nesrin's mind was racing at a mile a minute.

 _All men are equal…is the same said for women?_

Suddenly, the three turned to see knights running towards them.

"Here we go again!" Arslan muttered as the boy grabbed him and began to run.

"Wait!" Nesrin cried as she stood up and followed the two. She needed to speak to the boy again, she needed to talk to him!

* * *

Nesrin followed the two boys throughout Ecbatana, barely able to keep up with them but still following them. Finally, as the sun set, they reached the wall and the boy was cornered. Instantly, he held the sword at Arslan's throat as a threat.

"Back off! You want to keep him in one piece, don't you?" The boy cried. He backed up further until he was against the wall.

"Please, don't do anything rash, you don't have to die." Nesrin begged as she took a cautious step forward. Suddenly, the boy leapt over the wall, pulling Arslan with him. "No!" Nesrin cried as she ran forward, leaning over the wall and stretching out her hand.

"Your Highness!" Daryun, one of the Marzban, cried as he reached the princess' side as she began to guide the wind, slowing the two boys' descent to the water, though not by a lot. As she heard a splash, Nesrin released the wind, slumping and much paler than she was before as she panted for breath she had suddenly lost. However, she still leaned over the wall's edge, searching for her brother with Daryun.

"Daryun! Lady Sister!" Arslan yelled as he surfaced from the water. The Marzban sighed in relief before he turned to the princess.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Daryun asked, supporting the princess with one arm.

"I'm fine, worry about Arslan." Nesrin ordered, her voice hoarse. Daryun stared at the princess for a second before he turned back to the crown prince below. That was the first time the princess had called her brother by his first name since they came to the palace.

The two watched as the Lusitanian boy stole a horse and took off. Daryun aimed his bow and arrow, aiming to kill the boy.

"Daryun!" Arslan screamed.

"No…stop…" Nesrin tried to yell but her voice felt as if it was flying away on the wind. Daryun didn't hear either of them as he aimed. Arslan ran in front of the Marzban's arrow and screamed,

"Don't shoot! Wait!" Startled, Daryun released the arrow and it flew, missing the boy completely. Breathing a sigh of relief, Nesrin slumped and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Nesrin opened her eyes to find herself on her bed, Arslan and Daryun staring down at her, her mask once again on her face.

"What happened?" She whispered, her voice still hoarse.

"The Lusitanian boy escaped." Arslan answered with a smile.

"And you fell unconscious from the strain of using your powers to save him and His Highness, Your Highness." Daryun added. Nesrin's brow furrowed as she remembered what happened. Slowly, she sat up.

"I'm glad…" She whispered, "And Arslan…call me Rin again, please. You as well, Daryun, at least in private."

"Of course, Rin." Arslan grinned, having missed calling his sister by her name.

"As you wish…Rin." Daryun nodded, obviously struggling with not calling her 'highness'. Nesrin giggled under her breath as she laid down and fell asleep. Daryun simply shook his head, knowing he couldn't lecture the girl until she woke up again. Instead, the Marzban watched as Arslan laid down beside his younger sister, fingering her bell pendent as he did many nights.

"Thank you for my sister." He whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, exhausted after running around all day.

* * *

 _Years later, Arslan and I would be separated but we would both be surrounded by flames. Those flames would mark the beginning of tragedy for us both that would eventually give way to great victories, ones we would go down in history for._

* * *

 **Okay, first off, yes Nesrin does have wind magic. She will be called a sorceress later in this story. The reason for this will be explained later but it will be explained. I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review to let me know what you think! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2:Enemy at the Gates

**Hey guys, it's been a while! Inspiration struck and here I am, though! Anyway, thanks to Guest (Not yet it is. And I know it's a bit confusing but there will be several hints throughout this story before I finally show all of the lore I've created. I hope you enjoy!), EmeraldWings1992 (Even though you're confused, you still read it, which makes all the difference!), all 10 followers, 6 favorites and 193 readers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! It skips a couple episodes ahead to episode 5 and will continue with each chapter being an episode from there. Enjoy!**

* * *

Within a hidden courtyard of the palace, the thirteen year old princess of the kingdom of Pars panted as she faced Lord Shapur.

Though it was highly unconventional, Nesrin wore a simple pale yellow tunic, light brown pants and soft brown boots. In her right hand was a silver rapier that had small emeralds on the handguard and around her neck was her bell pendent.

"Again." Shapur instructed. Taking a deep breath and nodding, Nesrin charged.

The rapier locked with the sword Shapur held before the Marzban parried her strike. They went back and forth, the princess now on the defensive, though she did manage to land a few strikes that forced Shapur to step back. However, within minutes, the rapier within Nesrin's hand went flying and landed with a clang.

"You need to work on your offense, you can't rely on defense so much." Shapur reminded as he relaxed.

That was a mistake.

Using the Marzban's distraction, Nesrin unsheathed the dagger hidden on her back and attacked Shapur. The Marzban had a split second to meet her attack before she cut him.

"Like that?" She grunted as she jumped back and ducked under his attack. Using her small frame to her advantage, Nesrin maneuvered around Shapur, avoiding his attacks and attacking him as she did. This time, she lasted a bit longer before she was disarmed and her dagger clattered to the floor.

"Much better. You've improved." Shapur smiled.

"My use of the sword could be better." Nesrin shrugged. "But I thank you for your kind words and training, Shapur." At that, the princess curtsied in thanks.

While it was unusual to see a princess fighting at all, the most unusual aspect of this training was the fact that Nesrin was not hiding the lower part of her face with a mask. Instead, the princess allowed Shapur to see her features, which made her appear younger than she did when only her eyes were seen.

At thirteen, Nesrin was a beautiful young woman and, if she hadn't been hidden away for most of her life, would have had many suitors begging for her hand in marriage.

However, only a scarce number of people knew her face. These people were limited to Arslan, Shapur, Kubard and Daryun, the latter three only because they were responsible in training her to fight, a requirement given to her upon her birth due to circumstances.

"You don't need to thank me, Your Highness. Though I must say, even if your use of the bow is much better than your use of the sword, you have improved quite a bit since we last sparred." Shapur complimented with a smile.

Nesrin turned away with a blush of embarrassment when she heard a voice calling.

"Lord Shapur! Lord Shapur!"

"Return to your rooms." Shapur instructed, "I shall see you soon, Highness."

Nesrin nodded before she swung her quiver that held her arrows and bow over her shoulder so it rested on her right one, slid her rapier into the quiver, sheathed her dagger and threw a white cloak over her shoulders with the hood up before she entered a secret passageway and navigated her way to her room, her right hand clutching her bell pendent tightly as she tried to slow her breathing.

* * *

Once the princess reached her room, she hid all of her weapons and changed into a royal purple dress and tied a matching mask around her head so only her dark blue eyes were seen. She then unrolled a scroll of famous battles and began to read, the wind whistling through the pendent around her neck and blowing against the cold sweat that had broken out on her forehead.

* * *

Later that night, as the sun set, Arslan snuck into her room.

"Arslan?" She whispered as he entered.

"Rin…" The crown prince answered as he sat beside her on her bed, the only light coming from a candle she lit. "Maryam has fallen…I am going to war."

Though she always knew this day was coming, it did not change the fact that Nesrin was scared. Her brother was only fourteen and he was expected to go fight a war?! That was ridiculous in her opinion! But…nobody cares what a woman thinks, especially the fragile princess that always needed to be protected, both from enemies, the public eye and circumstances given to her at her very birth.

"You'll be careful, right?" Nesrin whispered instead. Arslan instantly hugged her tightly before he pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Always." He whispered.

* * *

When Arslan left for Atropatene, there was a bad feeling in the pit of Nesrin's stomach. Trying to alleviate it, she waved goodbye from her balcony as she petted Sorush, who rested on her shoulder.

While Azrael was fond of Arslan, Sorush had taken a liking to Nesrin when she was very young. Though she did not see the hawk often, he was a loyal friend to her.

"Sorush, I believe you should return to Kishward. I'll be fine on my own." Nesrin suggested, even as the hawk whined in protest. "Come on now, the army of Pars will not fall in a single day. I believe Kishward will need you back in Peshawar more than I need you here."

Petting the hawk a final time, Nesrin extended her arm to give Sorush a perch before he flew away.

"Stay safe." The princess whispered, both to Sorush and to her brother, who was riding miles away. The wind blew around her, rustling her dress before she sat down and sank into a deep meditation, listening to the words the wind spoke to her.

* * *

Days later, Nesrin once again found herself on her balcony, but this time her eyes were wide in horror.

Surrounding Ecbatana was none other than the Lusitanian army and leading the way was a horse drawn wagon that held a man who claimed to be Archpriest Bodin and a bloody, beaten and tied up Shapur.

"No…" Nesrin whispered in horror as the wagon rolled forward. The wind blew around her, letting her know that Shapur was still alive, barely, and allowing her to hear the words spoken on the wagon with a sickening clarity.

"Hear me, heathens! All among you who know not the grace of God!" Bodin proclaimed, "Consider me a holy emissary! I am Grand Inquisitor Archpriest Bodin! I bring word of the one god, god of Yaldabaoth. Listen to me well! Using the body of this heathen as our medium, we shall convey to you God's will!"

The more he spoke, the more convinced Nesrin became that this man was mad.

"How? We will begin by cutting one toe from his left foot. Then we'll cut off another. And another!" Bodin continued, his voice becoming gleeful as he spoke. "Once we're done with the left, we'll move on to the right! After that, his hands!"

Bodin laughed at that.

It made Nesrin want to cover her ears or shoot him with an arrow, both sounded like good options at this point in time.

"Minute by excruciating minute, we will show you what befalls those foolish enough to defy God!" Bodin proclaimed as he laughed and the Lusitanian army cheered.

"They're awful…how could they do this? How could they allow this? What kind of king would allow this?" Nesrin asked herself as she waved the wind away. She wouldn't hear them kill Shapur, it would be too much.

Suddenly, however, a voice she never expected to hear again cut through her thoughts.

"You on the walls of Ecbatana!" Shapur yelled.

Shocked yet listening carefully, Nesrin whirled around and returned to her balcony, watching Shapur closely and allowing the wind to let her hear his voice as clear as the last day she saw him.

"Pierce me now with an arrow!" Shapur ordered, "It's too late to save my life, don't give them the satisfaction of torturing me! I would die with honor!"

The Lusitanians hit Shapur with their spears as the soldiers on the walls let arrows fly, trying to reach Shapur.

Quickly, Nesrin stretched out her hand, guiding the wind to the arrows in hopes that one would reach. Not even one did. And all Nesrin got was a headache as a result of her efforts.

Shapur yelled in pain and frustration when, suddenly, an arrow pierced his forehead and Nesrin could see his eyes peacefully close.

She saw where the arrow came from: a cloaked man who stood on the roof of one of the wall's towers.

Her mother would call for him, she knew it, and as she prayed to the gods to guide Shapur's soul safely, she made plans to learn this man's name.

After all, the princess of Pars was never allowed to be seen by anyone but her brother, parents, the Marzban, her ladies-in-waiting and Vahriz. It was times like these when that worked to her advantage.

As she made her way to the door, however, a lady-in-waiting stopped her.

"Your Highness, are you faring well?" She asked.

"I am fine." Nesrin stated.

"Your Highness, perhaps you should rest." Another lady-in-waiting suggested.

"I do not need to be treated as a breakable doll. I will not collapse and die within the time I am out of your sight. Have some faith in me." The princess answered, her voice reminding the ladies-in-waiting of steel.

With their worries for their princess far from assured, the ladies-in-waiting allowed the princess to leave her rooms in order to spy on their visitor.

* * *

Nesrin was less than impressed when the man who gave Shapur his final request was none other than a womanizing minstrel named Gieve. Though she was grateful to him and could admit he was talented, she knew she could not respect him at this point in time. Or possibly ever.

As Gieve left the throne room to a room prepared for him, his eyes darted to the side and met the princess' own, causing her to start in shock as he smirked at her.

She would have to be careful of him, it's possible he's too observant for his own good.

* * *

That night, Nesrin knew there was something to worry about as the wind furiously danced around her. It was so bad, she had to wave it away so she could sleep, not that that helped reassure her hovering ladies-in-waiting in their worry over their princess' condition.

Nesrin somehow managed to fall asleep that night. She wasn't sure how.

The feeling of foreboding never quite left.

* * *

The next morning, her fears and worries were proven true: the slaves were revolting.

* * *

 _It was only the beginning for me. Within a day, Ecbatana would be covered in fire and the blood of both innocent and guilty parties. I could do nothing but make sure I stayed alive, not for myself but for the people who were made to die. I would not allow their deaths to be in vain, even if it meant I would no longer be a princess._

* * *

 **So? What'd you guys think? I took out some dialogue cause it seemed pointless if it wasn't changed. Hopefully everyone's in character. And let's see if anyone can spot some of the hints I've put in. Leave a review to let me know what you think! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3:Escaping the Capital

**Hello, once again everyone! Here is the next chapter after a hiatus, hopefully it was worth the wait! This chapter combines episodes 6 and 7 of the anime, to cover the rest of Nesrin's time in Ecbatana, since the parts she is in in each respective episode is not much. After this chapter, I will only do an episode a chapter. And Nesrin's circumstances are explained here, simply because I felt it would fit with the context I have given.**

 **Anyway! Thanks to all 24 followers, 17 favorites and 573 readers! No new reviews this time, but that's okay! This is where the fun starts anyways!**

 **Okay, now enjoy!**

* * *

When Nesrin awoke that morning to find the severed heads of many Marzban and even Vahriz put out on _display_ , as if they were _trophies_ , in front of the gates of Pars, the princess felt like she was going to throw up.

 _First Shapur and now everyone else…these Lusitanians are truly monsters…_

Instead, however, she grabbed a white mask to tie below her eyes and ran to her parents' chambers, still in her night gown and robe with no slippers, in order to hide so she could hear it all from the lips of the Marzban themselves.

And hear it she did, along with the sound of her lady mother collapsing. Despite the coldness Nesrin felt towards Tahamine, she could not deny her urge to run over and hold her mother in her arms at this turn of events.

What she didn't hear, however, and what caused her to leave her mother's chambers without haste, was the unspoken answer to Arslan's fate.

Without hesitation, the princess ran after Sam and Garshasph, determined to know the truth.

"Sam! Garshasph!" She cried, causing them to stop and bow instantly.

"Your Highness, is there something we may assist you with?" Sam, the smarter of the two in Nesrin's opinion, questioned.

"Was my lord brother's head on display outside the gates?" Nesrin asked instantly.

The two Marzban looked up in shock.

"My lady-" Garshasph started to say.

"Please answer me." Nesrin whispered softly, knowing she was either going to start screaming at the two or cry in front of them if they didn't answer soon.

Neither option seemed like the correct one.

"Highness, Prince Arslan was not among those on display outside the gates." Sam answered, seeming to sense the princess' urgency.

"Thank you. You may go." Nesrin bowed her head, waiting for the two to stand and leave before she made her way back to her room and began to cry tears of joy and sadness.

Her poor ladies-in-waiting had no idea what to do.

* * *

Once Nesrin collected herself, she made sure she was presentable before she made her way to the room she knew the bard, Gieve, occupied.

"Gieve." Nesrin called as she knocked.

"You may enter, Highness." Gieve called and once she did, the princess was not surprised to find the bard smirking at her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of bestowing my eyes on the enchanting princess of Pars?"

"I simply wish to express my thanks for honoring Shapur's final wish." Nesrin stated, bowing her head in thanks.

"No thanks are necessary, highness, I believe your mother has already compensated me handsomely." Gieve brushed it off.

"Even so, Shapur was a dear member of the Marzban to me and I wished to express my thanks to you personally." Nesrin stated as she straightened her head and met Gieve's piercing green eyes head on.

"How odd. Do pardon my saying so, highness, but is this not highly unusual for a member of the aristocracy to personally thank a lowly bard such as myself?" Gieve questioned, obviously intrigued.

"I am not a simple member of the aristocracy at the moment, Gieve. I am simply a girl wishing to thank the man who honored a friend of hers." Nesrin refuted before she turned away. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must be making preparations."

"You are an odd one, highness." Gieve commented, causing the princess to freeze, her hand on the door knob. "I do believe I have never seen a member of a royal family do anything you have done today."

"Then perhaps that is a good thing. I will see you, Gieve." Nesrin nodded before she left the room, leaving a curious bard behind her.

She knew her lady mother and the Grand Vizier's plan.

She had a better one in mind.

* * *

As she returned to her room, Nesrin instantly went into action. Grabbing a satchel, she threw her pale yellow tunic and brown breeches inside as well as some ties for her hair. She sheathed a rapier, simpler in design then the extravagant emerald encrusted one she had been training with, in her plain quiver along with her arrows and bow while she sheathed her dagger, its scabbard being a plain one on a brown belt, and laid it on her bed.

She had no choice but to where a dress for now, so she changed into the simplest dress she owned, leaving her boots on her feet before she strapped her dagger around her waist, threw her quiver over her shoulder and wrapped a simple white cloak around herself. It'd stand out more than black would, but beggars can't be choosers. As a final touch, she grabbed a white scarf and wrapped it so only her eyes would show, even more so when she raised the hood of her cloak.

Finally, the princess faced her ladies-in-waiting, who had dealt with her for her whole life, through her sickness and training and her constant running from them.

Before, she had always faced them as the masked princess.

Now, she stood before them as their _unmasked_ and vulnerable friend.

Instantly, Nesrin hugged all of them tightly.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered. "I only have one last request for all of you: live. No matter what you have to do, I beg of you to live. Your families must be so worried about you all, most likely even more than I am as I as leaving you now. But please, live, and fight on another day.

"My lady…"

"Princess Nesrin…"

"Highness…"

The ladies all whispered in shock as they stared at their crying princess, who did her best to smile at them, even as the cries of rebelling slaves, fighting soldiers and the sound of the burning capital rang in all of their ears.

"I will find my brother and aid him in his journey to save Pars. Please, hold on and live until I return." Nesrin requested, trying and failing at holding her tears at bay.

"Yes, highness." The ladies bowed in unison, tears forming in their own eyes.

"Farewell, for now." Nesrin curtsied, causing the ladies-in-waiting to gasp in shock, before she entered a secret passage and closed it tightly.

* * *

Before the sun set, as the slaves revolted, and Pars' fate was sealed, Princess Nesrin of Pars ran as fast as she could, knowing her only chance in finding Arslan was hiding within the city until someone, perhaps Daryun, came to investigate the damage done to Ecbatana.

If she had to fight, or kill, in order to wait for that chance, then so be it.

* * *

As the party of four settled down in the abandoned house they had found for the night, Elam found his gaze being drawn to the worried prince.

Unlike how Elam expected a prince to be, Prince Arslan wore his heart on his sleeve, and it was clear how worried he was for his people. However, to Elam, it seemed as if something else weighed heavily on the mind of both Prince Arslan and Lord Daryun.

If the prince was distracted, that could impact their plans, as well as the morale of the prince himself.

Seeing the best option was discussing the prince's worries with him, Elam approached the silver haired royal.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but may I ask you a question?" Elam requested.

"Of course, Elam. What is it?" Prince Arslan nodded with a small smile. It seemed even his smiles were full of worry, more so then when he and Lord Daryun had come to Lord Narsus' home mere days ago.

"If you do not mind my saying so, you seem to be very worried about something other than Ecbatana." Elam noted. "It seems as if you are worried for a very personal reason, Your Highness."

"But of course, Elam." Prince Arslan sighed. "My sister is still within the walls of Ecbatana."

"Your sister, Highness?" Elam repeated, surprised. He had never heard of a princess…

"Yes. Her name is Nesrin, she's only a year younger than I am. But I still worry about her being all alone in the capital when it's being seized. There's no one there to help her." As the prince spoke, his hand clenched tightly into a fist. Elam assumed his knuckles were white.

"…perhaps I will find her when I go to scout the capital, Highness." Elam suggested, hoping to lift the prince's spirits even a little. "If I do, I shall bring her back with me."

"Truly?" Prince Arslan asked, his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe it. "Thank you, Elam. That means a lot to me. Not that many people care for Rin, after all."

"They do not?" Elam repeated, surprised. But…if she was the princess, would she not be valued as much as the rest of her family?

"Rin is my younger sister, making her the spare." Prince Arslan explained. "On top of that, she…wasn't well when she was born. It's only thanks to the gods that she is alive. However, due to her sickness and status as the spare, not many people give her a second thought. Most of the kingdom doesn't even know she exists. The gift the gods gave her does not aid her much."

"Gift, Highness?" Elam questioned.

"Oh! My apologies, I went on too long." The prince shook his head. "Rin is the only one who can tell you everything. I have no right to that."

"But of course, my apologies for asking, Your Highness." The page bowed.

"No, don't apologize!" Prince Arslan protested before he smiled a bigger, less worried smile. "It's nice to know there is someone else besides Daryun and I who care about Rin."

Elam had no answer to the prince's words, so he simply nodded and returned to his duties, his thoughts revolving around the prince and princess.

* * *

Nesrin didn't know how long it had been since the attack on the capital. Once the Lusitanians had discovered her lady mother, the attacks had calmed. Nesrin suspected they did not know of her, which could be used to her advantage.

For the many days following the burning of Ecbatana, the princess had been hiding in alleys and the darkness. She had not stepped towards the market at all, fear of any recognition turning her away from it. She could not trust anyone in the city, especially if the tales of Kharlan's betrayal were true.

Of course, that didn't mean she had been left alone in peace. No, she had been forced to use her dagger, especially that first night when the slaves had still been revolting. Nesrin was ashamed to admit she had been forced to kill a slave in self defense when she had been trying to find an alley to sleep in that night. When she had felt the blood stain her cheek, the princess had frozen, pushed the now dead body off her as she pulled her dagger from the slave's gut and spent the night in a type of catatonic state.

It became easier to defend herself after that, though that first night had been…awful on many distinct levels.

And so, that was how the little known princess of Pars found herself laying in an alley with her not-really-white-anymore cloak wrapped around her as a means to cover her and keep her warm.

She wouldn't be found here, she was sure of it. After all, who would expect a princess, never mind the fabled princess of Pars, to be hiding out in an alley?

"Princess Nesrin…?"

Well, apparently _someone_ did.

"Who's there?" Nesrin whispered, her voice soft and yet containing a deadly warning. Her hand slipped to her dagger, a reflex by this point if she was honest. And if her dagger failed, she still had her quiver containing her bow and her rapier on her back.

"Please, I mean you no harm." The voice answered.

"Show yourself." Nesrin demanded, her stance tense and unrelenting as she unsheathed her dagger, her threat clear. She would not be naïve, not when her life could depend on this moment.

Slowly, a figure stepped towards her, standing in the light. Before her was a girl in a pink dress, raising her hands in surrender.

"Who are you?" Nesrin demanded.

"I am Elam, I serve Lord Narsus and come on the behalf of your brother, Prince Arslan." The girl, or rather boy based off his voice, answered.

"And how do I know you are not lying." Nesrin snapped, not trusting a word this Elam spoke.

"Your brother told me that you do not have many people who care for you due to your being the spare to the throne and the sickness you contracted at birth. On top of this, he claimed the gift the gods gave you does not assist you very much." Elam answered.

Nesrin was so shocked, she released her dagger with wide eyes and it clattered to the ground uselessly.

"You _did_ speak to him…" She whispered, tears forming in her eyes that she quickly wiped away before she knelt down before Elam. "My apologies for doubting you."

"No, Your Highness, your actions were the correct ones to take. And please, stand, you are above me." Elam shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Still…" Nesrin said as she stood and sheathed her dagger. "thank you for coming, I was worried about what I would do, especially since Kharlan is still in the city."

"That is understandable, Your Highness." Elam nodded. "I am here to find as much information as I can about Lord Kharlan and King Andragoras."

"I wish I could help you, but I have been hiding since the capture of Ecbatana." Nesrin frowned as she turned away.

"That's quite alright, Highness. I have already made some inquiries and I intend to make a few more. Would you care to join me before we return to your brother, Lord Narsus and Lord Daryun?"

"Of course, I would be honored to assist you." Nesrin found herself smiling. "And please, call me 'Rin', only my ladies-in-waiting called me 'Highness'."

"I'm sorry, but that would be terribly improper of me, Your Highness." Elam shook his head.

"You're my age, you shouldn't be calling me 'Highness'." Nesrin complained. "Besides, I'm hardly royalty in the eyes of Pars."

"My apologies, but I simply can't." Elam stated.

"Alright, but I will change your mind." Nesrin swore.

Elam chuckled and gestured to the market.

"Shall we?"

Nesrin adjusted her scarf and followed the boy into the public eye for the first time in several days.

* * *

The two teenagers walked through the market when the procession of Parsian soldiers made their way through the center. Quietly, they hid in the crowd, Elam making sure Nesrin was near him should anything happen.

"Is there another battle?"

"That's Lord Kharlan!"

"He's no 'lord' anymore."

"Shh!"

Nesrin could tell Elam was listening carefully. The whispers were putting her on edge and she reflexively adjusted her scarf to cover the bottom half of her face more.

"You there, girl. Do you find soldiers so fascinating?" A Lusitanian knight suddenly asked as he approached the two. Nesrin moved closer to Elam, feeling his hand loosely grab her arm as it strayed towards her dagger on reflex.

The knight mistook her movement for shyness and smirked.

"Sorry. It's such a grand procession, we were wondering what it was for." Elam said, his voice at a higher pitch. He had included Nesrin in his explanation when he noticed the knight's eyes flicker towards the princess. As if in reassurance, Elam squeezed Nesrin's arm.

"This? They're heading out to look for that prince who's on the run." The knight answered.

"Oh, really? Have they found out his location then?" Elam questioned.

"I don't know, but I bet they're going to do their best to find him. They betrayed the prince after serving him and his family for years. Probably in their interest for him to die." The knight said.

"And what of the princess?" Elam asked cautiously. Nesrin tensed and the boy only squeezed her wrist again. Somehow, the action comforted her, convinced her that Elam was simply seeing what the Lusitanians' perspective of her was.

"Princess? She's just a made up fable, and even if she was real, she'd be no real threat. She'd follow the prince to death, that's for sure." The knight stated.

Nesrin maintained her blank expression, but inside she felt anger at how little of a threat she was expected to be, _if she even existed_. Elam's thumb traced a circle on her arm, calming her and she breathed.

"You know much. So, what about the rumors of how King Andragoras has gone missing?" Elam said.

"They're true, as far as we can tell." The knight smirked before he placed a hand on Elam's shoulders. His intentions were clear. "Anyway, why don't you just come with me? We can talk in more detail over here."

Without waiting for an answer, the knight began to pull on Elam, who kept a firm grip on Nesrin so she, too, was pulled along.

"What are you doing, sir? Let us go!" Elam protested.

"Not to worry, girl, just talk, I promise." The knight's smirk widened and it disgusted Nesrin.

"Please! Don't hurt us, sir, we've converted to the faith of Yaldabaoth!" Elam cried.

"Oh, did you now? All the more reason for us to get to know each other." The knight insisted.

"Let us go!" Elam cried one final time as they entered an alley.

"Hey! Stop!" A voice cried, but Nesrin didn't pay it much mind.

As soon as they were in the alley, Elam pushed Nesrin to safety and killed the knight with a hidden dagger.

"Hey! What're you doing?! Release those…women…" The same voice trailed off as another Lusitanian knight took in the sight of the dead knight with one 'woman' holding a knife and another with no reaction as she stared at the dead body.

Elam turned at the same moment Nesrin spotted the knight. She froze as she stared at the knight.

 _It was the boy from three years ago._

"Go." Elam suddenly whispered before he shot forward to attack the knight.

Turning, Nesrin ran to the crate near the wall and used it to jump onto the wall, with some assistance from the wind. Without another word, she began to run away from where Elam was battling the Lusitanian knight until she found a place she could safely hide, bending down and making sure she was out of sight against the wall.

Minutes later, Elam ran over and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Come!" He encouraged and led the way to the edge of the wall. The boy scaled down the wall first before he turned back to the princess. "Climb down carefully, Highness."

"There's no need." Nesrin smiled before she jumped down.

Elam cried out in fear before his eyes widened in shock as he watched Nesrin's descent slow as she spun her right hand in a circle, allowing her to safely land on the ground.

"What…?" Elam trailed off.

"I'll explain on the way." Nesrin smiled as she lowered both her hood and scarf, revealing her face for the first time to someone other than Arslan and Daryun. Elam nodded in agreement before he led her to the horse he brought.

* * *

"Shall I hear your story now, Highness?" Elam requested as they gained a large enough distance from Ecbatana.

"As my brother told you, I was born extremely ill. Nobody was sure I would survive, they told me I didn't even cry, so they thought I couldn't breathe. Then, apparently, my brother found this bell."

As she explained, Nesrin gestured to the bell she wore around her neck.

"It was lying near me, so he placed it on my neck. As soon as it was around my neck, I began to cry. Our nursemaid said the inscription on the bell reads 'Thy gift is wind, wind shall be thy guide in war and mind'. According to the priests, the god Vayu gave me control of the wind, so I could breathe and be his proxy. Because the inscription said, 'war and mind', I was secretly trained to fight by three trusted Marzban and tutored in every subject, all to satisfy Vayu and retain my life."

"And if that bell is removed?" Elam questioned.

"I lose any and all control of the wind and thereby shall never breathe again." Nesrin stated.

"I see…so, you are a sorceress?" The squire changed the subject.

"I suppose I could be called that." The princess chuckled as she wrapped her arms more tightly around the boy who was steering the horse, nestling her face into his back. "And that's the reason I was kept a secret, because my power is very unstable and not very powerful."

"I'm sure you will grow to be a powerful sorceress, one Pars can be proud of, Your Highness." Elam reassured.

"Thank you, but _please_ call me by my name." Nesrin begged.

"My apologies, but I cannot."

The princess let out a most unladylike groan at that, drawing a laugh from the squire.

* * *

As soon as they reached the abandoned house, Nesrin ran inside and straight into Arslan's arms.

"Arslan!" She sobbed as his arms wrapped around her in return.

"Rin…" The prince whispered, his voice choked up with emotion as he held his sister. "I was so worried…"

"Me too…I missed you…" Nesrin whispered between her sobs.

"I missed you too." Arslan whispered, tightening his grasp.

"Princess Nesrin, I am pleased to see you are safe. I am Narsus, your brother's strategist." Narsus introduced himself as the siblings separated with a boy.

"Narsus, it's an honor to meet you." Nesrin smiled. "And it's good to see you as well, Daryun."

"I'm glad you are safe, Rin." Daryun smiled as he placed a hand on the princess' shoulder and squeezed it.

"Elam, can we have your report?" Narsus requested as the siblings sat down, one adult on each side.

"Of course. The royal capital was completely under Lusitanian control." Elam reported as he began to remove his disguise.

"And my father?" Arslan asked, worried. Elam shook his head.

"Whereabouts still unknown. I asked all sorts of people, but no one could say." He reported sadly.

"And I never left the alleys in order to hear anything." Nesrin added.

"Don't blame yourself, you kept yourself safe and that is what matters." Daryun protested as Arslan grasped his sister's hand.

"And Kharlan is on the move. He's leading a column of soldiers to capture Your Highness." Elam added. "I counted well over a thousand cavalrymen."

"What? Doesn't that seem a little excessive? A thousand men just to capture me?" Arslan questioned, confused.

"He doesn't know our number, so it's in his interest to be cautious." Narsus explained. "Lest you forget you're a walking, talking cause. If we announced that you would be at the head of an army, we could rally together a force that could stand against Lusitania."

"And as you can imagine, that would be pretty inconvenient for them." Elam added.

"Not to mention the possibility of citizens rebelling if they hear of your victories. That would be just as inconvenient as you raising an army." Nesrin leaned into her brother's side as she spoke.

"Yes. But how do you think they intend to find me if they haven't managed it so far?" The prince asked, turning to the strategist again.

"If I were in Kharlan's shoes, and I wished to capture you as quickly as possible, I would find a village full of your loyal subjects and burn it." Narsus answered.

"An entire village?" Arslan and Nesrin asked in unison, shock on both their features.

"That is one tactic he could employ. Burn the village, killing all within, of course. And announce it to the world, using it as a means to draw Your Highness out of hiding. He could then continue in that vein, burning village after village until you finally show your face." Narsus continued.

Arslan gulped at that prospect. Nesrin looked pale.

"Though there are other possibilities." Narsus added.

"Like what?" Arslan asked, shocked. "Surely he wouldn't be so ruthless! He is still a warrior!"

"A most honorable warrior, selling out king and country as he did." Narsus reminded the prince.

Arslan turned away, grasping his sister's hand tightly. Everyone was silent as they watched the prince, even Nesrin, who's expression was grim and yet accepting.

"Very well." Arslan finally spoke, his voice as grim and accepting as his sister's face. "Though I doubt you've a way to tell which village he is likely to attack."

"I should be able to." Narsus said.

"How can you know?" Nesrin asked, confused.

"Kharlan's cavalrymen will lead the way for us. All we should have to do is follow them. Is that what you wish, Your Highness?" Narsus questioned.

Arslan's grip tightened on Nesrin's hand before he looked up with determined eyes and stood up.

"We leave immediately. Saddle the horses!" Arslan ordered as he left the house. Elam and Nesrin were on his heels.

The three teenagers found themselves readying the horses as Narsus and Daryun spoke.

They were silent as they worked until Arslan turned to the two adults with them.

"Why are you two chatting? We must be off! A village may be under attack even as we speak!" He cried.

Without another word, the two men joined the prince, princess and squire as they left their hiding place and made to follow Kharlan.

As Nesrin wrapped her arms around Elam's waist once again, she knew that life would never be the same, for herself or her brother ever again.

* * *

 **And there's the end of the chapter! What did you guys think? For the record, Vayu, like Mithra from the temple Farangis comes from, IS an actual Persian god, the god of wind specifically. And I hope Nesrin's history makes sense, I've been very excited about it for a while now. Well, that and her further development down the road.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think in a review! Later!**


End file.
